


forces pool at the center of the earth (i can feel it)

by Meatball42



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Meditation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Daja isn't waiting for anything, but she attracts someone anyway.
Relationships: Daja Kisubo & Briar Moss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	forces pool at the center of the earth (i can feel it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsanizzyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsanizzyb/gifts).



The deepest meditation brought the broadest awareness of the world. When Daja performed her battle dance behind her forge, preparing for the day, she could feel the miniscule metals in the pond nearby, the discharge flecks in the smoky air, the iron in a man’s blood.

She opened her eyes slowly. The man didn’t move.

Briar was barefoot as usual. His feet were coated with dirt, his hand with chalk, his mind with troubles to purify.

“Can I join you?” he asked.

Daja didn’t have to answer out loud. Briar stepped forward and they began to spar, in perfect harmony.


End file.
